


What a Heavenly Way to Live

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: they have a bath together in Sydney, Australia.





	What a Heavenly Way to Live

**Author's Note:**

> did i cry writing this? you'll never know.

The plunk of a bath bomb was possibly the best noise he’d heard in a while. 

He needed to calm down, that used to mean he’d curl up in a ball on his bedroom floor and not be seen for days. But on tour that meant he’d get a bath bomb, put on some calming music and just chill. He’d let his mind wander, but to good places. He’d breath in and out deeply, reminding himself that he’s just a person, living in the world trying to do his best and that everything would be okay. 

That’s what he planned to do at least till Phil walked in. Asking, “would it be okay if I joined you?” while wrapping his arms around Dan’s already naked torso. 

“I don’t see why not.” he said with a smile. 

Even after 8 long years of getting undressed around Phil, he still felt nervous and giddy every time. His heart would beat a little faster, his smile would get a little wider, he’d fall in love just a little bit more knowing that Phil wanted to be around him even for personal things like taking a mental health bath. 

They did what they normally did when the two of them wanted to somehow fit their abnormally large bodies into one regular person sized hotel bathtub. Phil would get in first, sitting down and spreading his legs so that Dan could get in and sit between them. 

The water was warm and wonderful. The bath bomb making it a nice mint green, changing the texture of the water to make it thicker, almost like they were sitting in jello. The salts already making his muscles relax, he felt amazing. 

Having Phil’s chest pressed against his back, with his arms wrapped around him and his head tilted back onto Phil’s shoulder made it even better. Eventually his hands started to roam, dragging the water over Dan’s body. He just sat there, letting himself get pampered. 

At one point, he would have complained. “Phiiiiil, you don’t have to wash me it’s fine.” only to be told to shut up and let himself be taken care of and loved. 

They stayed there, no words spoken and no need either. They’d been together so long there was nothing they needed to talk about, they didn’t need small talk rather they let their actions speak. Phil would occasionally kiss the side of his head, Dan would run his hands over Phil’s thighs that were pressed between his and the edge of the tub. Small touches of love being more meaningful than any words they could say. 

He forgot he even put music on at one point, being completely lost in the moment. Being held by Phil, feeling relaxed without a single care in the world, he missed out on the majority of the playlist that he had put on. Only cluing in when his new favorite song started to play. 

He let it open up, humming along till the chorus. “What a heavenly way to die. What a time to be alive. Because forever is in your eyes, but forever ain’t half the time I want to spend with you, you. I wanna be with you, you. I wanna spend with you, you. I wanna be with you, you.” he sang. Feeling every single word in his heart. 

Phil gripped him a bit tighter, holding him as close as possible. Dan’s head was back to leaning on his shoulder, his neck exposed for Phil to slip in there and riddle it with kisses. He felt Phil’s hand come up to his face, the wet texture of his wrinkly fingers making him giggle a little. He turned Dan’s head to face his more and kiss him. 

“I love you.” he whispered. 

“I love you more.” Dan replied lightly. 

“Doubt it.” Phil said, like he always did. 

They’d never know who loved who more. They’d never know what it was like for the other to love them so much but then again, if the love Phil felt for him was even half as strong as the love he had for Phil. It was pretty fucking strong. 

And they still had forever to go to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> (i cried a lot)


End file.
